seallorefandomcom-20200213-history
Lieutenant Chong Wai
Chong Wai is one of Shae's most trusted Lieutenants. He is marked with the mark of a serpent, representing his ability to use false words and deceive people. He serve's Shae as one of the main 'Boosters' for his army to increase the total strength by boosting his troops. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Chong Wai's life before he was marked by Shae other than that he was a respected cadet in the ANAF (Apex Nation Air Force). It is also believed that he was not originally a serpent and was a pure blood Harambean. Entering Shae's Dimension Chong Wai was recruited into the Dark Army after passing through a spacial anomaly while on a strafing routine for the ANAF and crash landing in Shae's Dark dimension. Chong Wai landed on the outskirts of a small settlement on the border of Shae's Keep. He entered the village searching for someone to help him return to his home. All he could find were a ridiculously diverse assortment of races, but none spoke his mother tongue. After finding an abandoned factory he decided to make it his home. After several weeks of holding out in this village he picked up a few words and began to realize where he was, he was in a dimension like what they describe in the religion of Christianity as hell. Slowly he assimilated into the members of the village and became one of them, after several years he slowly forgot of his previous life and became a member of Shae's Dimension. Recruitment After several decades of living in the village something strange occurred. Their king had decreed they were recruiting all able bodied men to join the Dark Army. Slowly word got around that Shae was planning an attack. Eventually the men in the village left and joined his army. The training was rigorous and hard, many men failed to complete it and were sent home but eventually Chong Wai completed it and officially received the rank of private. Chong Wai was inspirational to his peers throughout his days, he was given the nickname 'Booster' as his words inspired them to do better. Slowly but surely Chong Wai made his way into the ranks and asserted his position as one of the Dark Army's most valued Troops Becoming One Of Shae's Most Trusted Chong Wai was selected by his leaders and given an order, to return to SealLund and spy on the political climate of Seallund. He gladly accepted and returned to SealLund with a fake passport. Slowly he used his mastery of words and slithered his way up the political ladder until he became an advisory to King El-Dabbious of Dabhitting County. Shae took direct notice to this and decided to put his loyalty to the test. He directly approached Chong Wai, and this was their first time meeting ever, and told him to kill everyone in a certain household. Chong Wai had no quarrel with this and ventured back to his long forgotten homeland of the Apex Territory. He approached the house, which seemed all to familiar to him and knocked on the door with his silenced pistol ready to kill. As soon as the door opened Chong Wai realised this was his old home, where he was in a lifetime forgotten. He aimed the pistol ready to shoot and his family cowered, realising it was their little Chongy returning home, but to kill them. They were happy but scared at the same time. Chong Wai knew Shae was watching. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger 5 times. He left the house with a predator missile killstreak. When he returned Shae branded him with the mark of a Serpent for his sly tongue and he was accepted into Shae's Inner Circle Mark of the Serpent Shae, The Dark Lord. Bestows on his most trusted and most powerful soldiers with his corrupted mark. The mark that Chong Wai was bestowed was that of the Serpent. It symbolises that he in both lives he is sly. While you may think that because he murdered his old family and he was supposed to be the protector of them. This is not only the case, Chong Wai was in the Support Clan however, in order to gain more LP to fuck more bitches, he betrayed his kind and joined the ADC Clan. This enrages his former allies and friends and went against all the traditions that he grew up with. He betrayed his heritage for money and fame.Category:Characters